


May 30 Good Omens Celebration: Pearls

by Yvesriba



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/pseuds/Yvesriba
Summary: Azi has just presented him with a beautiful triple strand of freshwater pearls so Crowley based his outfit around them. They are off to celebrate the first anniversary of the GO TV show.One of my favorite aspects of the TV production of Good Omens is that because they are angelic/demonic beings, they are agender (unless they choose to express otherwise). Therefore they can choose to present however they want.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	May 30 Good Omens Celebration: Pearls




End file.
